My Heart
by natiiblack
Summary: Hay ocasiones que tomas decisiones en algunas aciertas y en otras no, y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde, elegiste es verdad pero no correctamente este es el caso de Isabela Swan…


Disclaimer. _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ello. _

Eaea! Hola bueno pues aquí les dejo este one-shot waa espero les guste bueno se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida tal parece que a mi solo se me ocurren historias descabellantes mientras estoy aburrida o con insomnio haha bueno este fic es un bella & Jacob todos humanos, espero les guste y merecer reviews…

Jacob, Bella & Edward

"**My Heart"**

Hay ocasiones que tomas decisiones en algunas aciertas y en otras no, y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde, elegiste es verdad pero no correctamente este es el caso de Isabela Swan…

Ring! Suena el teléfono de la casa de bella, Charlie se apresura a levantar el auricular y responder

-_¡hola! Jacob_- saludo Charlie

–_Si, claro que esta, la llamare_- dijo Charlie para dejar el auricular sobre el buro.

_-¡bella!-_ grito Charlie, el padre de bella desde la parte baja de la casa

–_es Jacob dice que quiere hablar contigo_- continuo Charlie gritando a su hija que se encontraba en su habitación.

_-¡Jacob!-_ exclamo bella desde arriba de las escaleras embozando una sonrisa para bajar corriendo y casi a trompicones de las escaleras para responder.

-_¡Jake! Creí que no me hablarías hoy_- reclamo bella intentando sonar enojada por el auricular recriminando la tardanza de la llamada de Jacob.

-_te perdono, Jake_- mascullo bella –estoy bien tranquilo- le afirmo bella a Jake

-_vale, te veo mañana en el instituto TE QUIERO_- le dijo bella despidiéndose y colgando para poner fin a la llamada.

Todo era perfecto para bella después de la llamada de Jacob, tal parecía que escuchar a aquel chico le había alegrado el día, bella hacia mucho que no sonreía como lo hacía cuando estaba o hablaba con Jacob Black. Después de la partida de su novio bella quedo destrozada lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo pero la amistad y el cariño de Jake la habían ayudado a sobrellevar aquel trago amargo.

Al día siguiente en el instituto Bella llego y aparco en su lugar acostumbrado y camino hasta la puerta principal del instituto donde le esperaba su mejor amigo con una sonrisa ella lo miro y se quedo perdida mirando la sonrisa hermosa de Jacob en realidad era perfecta, el prácticamente era perfecto era hermoso como un actor o modelo de las revistas people.

-¡hola! Preciosa- dijo Jake caminando para encontrarse con bella

Bella le sonrió y le abrazo -¡hola! Jake has llegado antes que yo y eso a que se debe- pregunto bella si borrar la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro, Jacob al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-vamos bella estas de broma cierto- le pregunto Jake a bella

-no, Jake es que acaso es un día importante- le respondió bella

-no puede ser bella, lo has olvidado- recrimino Jacob dando una vuelta sobre el mismo eje para luego estar de frente a bella de nuevo.

Bella frunció el ceño –Jake si no me dices nos llevaremos todas las clases así- le dijo bella ya desesperándose por saber el motivo de la llegada anticipada de Jake

-vale- sonrió Jake -hoy es 13 de septiembre bella te has olvidado del día mas importante tu cumpleaños- soltó Jake llenándose la boca con cada palabra que decía claro era el cumpleaños de bella su mejor amiga.

-¡oh! Jake lo olvide por completo- dijo bella sonrojandose por haberse olvidado de su propio aniversario

-¡FELICIDADES! Bella- dijo Jake acercándose a ella abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego sacar de su bolsa un colgante con una medalla de un hermoso lobo tallado a mano, bella miro el obsequio de Jake y le sonrió.

-Jake es hermoso- le dijo bella sonriéndole

-lo eh hecho yo mismo que bueno que te gusto creí que no te agradaría es que en realidad no encontré nada original que darte bella- le dijo Jake bajando la cabeza algo apenado

-Jake es perfecto, gracias- le respondió bella dándole un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, Jacob se sintió ir para atrás sus manos comenzaron a sudar se sintió nervioso con el beso de bella claro ahora salía todo a la luz Jacob no quería a bella tan solo como una amiga el sentía algo más que amistad algo que solo el sabia y que bella ignoraba.

-bueno te veo después de clases- le dijo bella alejándose de el a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su clase de lengua.

Al final de las clases Alice Brandon había corrido la voz por todo el instituto, ella había preparado una fiesta para bella en su casa, eso si nadie debía decirle a bella seria una fiesta sorpresa y el encargado de que la festejada llegue a su fiesta seria Jake. Llegada la tarde Jake le había hablado a bella como era su costumbre y como siempre bella le respondía emocionada de escucharle.

-Jake, es que no quiero salir de casa- decía bella por el auricular

-vale, de acuerdo solo porque es mi cumple y porque estaré contigo- le respondió bella a Jake tratando de sonar entusiasmada

-¿A dónde iremos para vestirme adecuadamente?- pregunto bella

-está bien, a las 8:00 pm- dijo resignada

-nos vemos más tarde Jake TE QUIERO- se despidió bella de Jake

Al colgar el teléfono bella subió las escaleras corriendo y gritando – ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie!- gritaba a todo pulmón -¿Qué pasa bella?- pregunto su padre preocupado –saldré con Jake hoy- le aviso bella a su padre, bella era de las chicas que dicen que más vale pedir perdón que permiso, pero en esta ocasión no quería ser castigada.

-vale de acuerdo pero no quiero que llegues tarde- le respondió su padre

Bella se arreglaba en su habitación cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta, 3 segundos más tarde Charlie subió a la habitación de bella para avisarle que Jake había llegado ya por ella.

-bella, Jake llego por ti- grito su padre del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

-si, papa bajo enseguida gracias- le respondió bella

Se acomodo el cabello y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y vio a Jake sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con un traje muy elegante.

-hey, Jake- saludo bella de manera informal cuando Jacob voltio hacia bella la miro y se quedo inmóvil, callado y con la boca abierta dejaría caer baba por bella pero reacciono antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

-bella te vez hermosa- exclamo

Claro como no iba estarlo bella era hermosa, y con el vestido que traía se veía hermosa, era un vestido blanco, con unas cuantas aplicaciones, se ajustaba perfecto a su delgado cuerpo.

-gracias, Jake- dijo bella sonrojándose como tomate

-bueno es hora de irnos- mascullo Jacob, bella asintió y tomo la mano de Jake quien la extendía hacia ella, los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la fiesta sorpresa.

Sorpresa si sorpresa era lo que le esperaba a bella en la fiesta alguien del pasado regresaba, ese alguien que la lastimo ahora todo cambiaria alguien saldría lastimado una decisión cambiaria todo…

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron a la casa de Alice, bella se sorprendió pero no quiso preguntar qué era lo que hacían allí por lo que se limito a seguir a Jake tomada de la mano, ella se sentía segura con él y eso no cambiaria, bella empezaba a creer que Jake se había vuelto loco pero cuando entro a la casa todos sus compañeros de instituto le dieron la sorpresa.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-oh! Cielos- mascullo bella

-gracias chicos esto es genial, se los agradezco- dijo bella emocionada dejando caer una lagrima

-vamos bella disfrútalo, no te pongas así solo disfrútalo- le dijo Jake limpiándole las lagrimas que corrían por su mejillas –se te correrá el maquillaje- a completo Jake en tono burlón tratando de hacer sonreír a bella.

Todo era perfecto la fiesta transcurría sin problemas hasta que llego el momento de abrir los obsequios. Bella ya había abierto prácticamente todos, cuando llego un joven apuesto era igual de guapo que Jacob aunque este chico tenía los ojos color miel claros, cabello casi rubio, sin duda las chicas que allí estaban empezaban a envidiar de nuevo a bella tenia a sus pies a los chicos mas apuestos del instituto.

-te falta el mío, ábrelo- le dijo una voz dulce y muy conocida por ella, todos se quedaron callados incluyendo a Jacob que se quedo quieto e inmóvil a lado de bella, ella tenía la mirada clavada en aquel chico y paralizada en su sitio sin moverse.

-bella- volvió a pronunciar el chico

Edward callen si era él había regresado para torturarla de nuevo o quizás para hacerla sufrir sea cual sea el caso bella parecía absorta de la realidad en ese momento, parecía que había entrado en un estado de shock por la impresión.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Jacob enfurecido

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió calmado Edward

-Jake, tranquilo- le dijo bella saliendo de su trance –me dejas hablar con él- dijo bella mirándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jake, cuando Bella termino de decir eso todos ya estaban en sus asuntos, Jake se alejo de aquel lugar.

-hablemos en otro lugar- sugirió bella y salieron del lugar donde había demasiado ruido

-a que has vuelto- empezó bella reclamando –no te basto con lastimarme ahora quieres volver a ser lo mismo- recrimino sollozando

-bella, no te dije que me iba porque mis padres no me dieron oportunidad, pero una vez te dije que te amaría para siempre y por eso estoy aquí de nuevo regrese por ti- soltó Edward

-no me llamaste- tartamudeo bella

-no pude mis padres me tenían incomunicado- bufo

-Edward no soy estúpida- grito bella

Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la acerco a él para depositar un beso tierno en sus labios, en ese momento Jacob estaba justo en la entrada mirando aquella escena, una escena que desgarraba trozo a trocito su corazón sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, bella hizo todo por separarse de Edward cuando por fin lo logro vio como Jake se alejaba del lugar, ella se sintió mal, como la mala del cuento pero hasta entonces supo que ella sentía algo por Jake no solo era un amigo era más que eso era demasiado tarde sí, que lo era pero intentaría remediarlo.

-lo siento Edward, una vez me equivoque y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error- dijo bella segura de lo que aria –ahora tengo algo que hacer, olvídate de mi hacia como yo lo haré- fue lo último que dijo bella para darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida.

Bella llego a la casa de Jacob, sus padres no se encontraban bella entro sin golpear la puerta y lo vio recostado en el sofá deprimido.

-Jacob Black, me dejaste sola- le reclamo bella

-lo siento bella, pero creí que ya no era importante mi presencia allí- respondió bella

-te equivocas, para mi tu eres importante- miro a Jake y le sonrió

-¿importante?- pregunto de nuevo Jake tratando de entender aquello

-si, importante hoy me eh dado cuenta que…- dijo bella bajando la cabeza y dejando sin terminar su frase

Jacob se acerco a ella la tomo del rostro entre sus manos y miro a bella le sonrió, ella al ver aquella sonrisa se ruborizo por completo, Jacob al darse cuenta sonrió tímidamente para sí mismo sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella tenía que decirle que le quería y que estaba enamorada de él.

Jacob continuaba mirando a bella mientras la chica continuaba roja como un tomate, mientras trataba de esquivar las miradas de Jacob, que la ponían bastante nerviosa podría decirse que más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba al estar cerca de él.

Bella trato de gesticular la última palabra pero no pudo porque Jacob la hizo callar con un tierno beso, ella correspondió al beso pues era lo que ella quería, mientras sentía que la felicidad se le salía por cada poro, era prácticamente feliz sin pensar en nadie más solo en ella y Jacob.

_te amo Jacob_ le dijo bella por fin había dejado escapar aquella palabra y él le sonrió y le respondió –bella yo también te amo quizás más de lo que debería pero no puedo evitarlo te amo_ le dijo acariciándole y rostro y continuo _aunque en una ocasión pensé que nuestro amor era imposible ahora sé que es realidad te amo y eso no cambiara_

-Jacob te amo- repitió bella juntando sus labios con el de Jake para culminar su declaración con un beso tierno y dulce.

"Descubrí que tal vez me equivoque  
Que me caí y no puedo hacerlo sola

Quédate con migo, es lo que necesito, por favor?

Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti  
Nosotros podemos cantar solos, pero que sería sin ti?

No soy nada ahora y ha sido muy largo  
Ya he oído el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza

Esta vez estaré escuchando

Este corazón, late, late solo por ti" 


End file.
